Road to El Konohado
by razer racer
Summary: So i was on youtube not too far back, and came across the "trail we blaze" music video and noticed a comment saying, "i had a dream that instead of Miguel and Tulio, it was Naruto and Sasuke." so It was quite inspiring, and thought it would be nice to support his dream by making a fanfic of it. disclaimer; i don't own Naruto or Road to El Dorado, and this is for entertainment only.


Road to El Konohado

This is Road to El Dorado with Naruto characters

I will accept 15 votes total on who chell should be. (chell from el dorado) just give me a pm, do not put the votes in the review. now, let's get started. (please tell me if i spelled the horses name right) and please somebody tell me the third hokage's name is, as i forgot.

and just in case, can you correct any mispelled words? as some i dont know how to spell right

So we start off somewhere in spain, with pein, filling a cup with water, as he said,

"today, we sail to conquer the new world! for spain, for glory, for GOLD!" as he thrusted the cup into the air, sitting on top of his horse, Altivo.

then the crowd shouted, "viva pein!'" then they casted a dragon flame bomb into the air which exploded midair, giving a loud "BOOM"

Then Altivo started getting spooked because of the explosions and made pein spill his water.

"gah! Altivo, eyes forward!" pein grunted as he threw his cup of water backwards as it hit a random "wanted" sign with Naruto's and Sasuke's faces on it, making it all wet.

On to Sasuke and Naruto

"seven!" yelled Sasuke as he rolled his dice. "All right! Yes! Partner, HAHA! conversed the two outlaws as they sang the "tons of gold for me" song, as an extremely fat Choji screamed, "HEY! ONE MORE ROLL!" as the chubby mess looked suspicious. Then Sasuke taunted, "uh guys... YOU'RE BROKE! you got nothing to bet with!" Then Choji said, showing a map, "Oh yeah? I got this!" Then the crowd, along with Sasuke got dissapointed while Naruto asked with excitement, "A map?" Then Choji said with a mysterious voice, " A map... Of the wonders of the new world."

let us skip the part of the gawking and skip right to the start of the rolling of the dice;

"One more roll, my map, against your cash." Said Choji with an expression of being annoyed.

"All right, PeeWee, you're on!" Said Sasuke, as he was just about to roll the dice as a fat hand stopped him! "Not with those!" Choji yelled, "This time we use MY dice." He added.

~time skip to Choji finding out about Sasuke's loaded dice~

"I knew it! Your dice are LOADED!" Choji yelled in boiling anger.

"what? you gave me loaded dice?!" Sasuke asked Naruto as he ran into a gaurd in

mirror-like armor.

~time skip to the beginning of the bull chase, but pretend this bull is red~

"we should've kept the swords, don't you think, Sasuke?" Naruto asked in terror.

"yeah, i think so, Naruto." Answered Sasuke in horror.

"Here's the plan, you, pet him, and i will..." sasuke continued

"RRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!" Sasuke then yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran for the gate.

Then they ran to the top of the gate as the red bull, steam coming from its nose rammed into the gate, making it slide backwards, with a helpless Naruto and Sasuke on top, sliding down as the gate hit a wall, red bull chasing after them. Then they almost ran into some gaurds as Naruto and Sasuke dashed into the door to their right, making a few girls scream, and passed through. "bye, thank youi!" Sasuke said, on the run. Then the gaurds looked behind them and saw basically the horns charging at them as they went, "AAAHHHH" then the got knocked skyward! Then the dynamic duo jumped onto a sleeping fat guy and swung on some clothesline, then the gaurds shot crossbows at them, with one gaurd being blinded by a shirt. then they came to a ledge with 2 open barrels with water in them.

~time skip to the duo on the ship, as they were about to escape, without knowing they already set sail~

"One more, let's go.." Sasuke said quietly. "One... Two..." they grunted. "THREE!" they both yelled as they ejected from the 2 barrels, only to see a bunch oif gaurds, night sky, and nothing else but boats and the ocean. then they were binded and cuffed and thrown to Pein's feet.

"My crew, was carefully chosen as the deciples of christ, and i will not tolerate stowaways." Pein said as both Sasuke and Miguel gulped. "you will be flogged, and when we sail to Cuba to resupply, God willing, you will be flogged some more, and then enslaved on the sugar plantations for the rest of your miserable lives... to the brink." Pein said.

~time skip to where Naruto has an idea when he got an apple~

Naruto lures the horse named Altivo into giving them a key, which was ironic as he tried to get the horse to get a prybar,aka; crowbar.

"well, it's not a prybar." Sasuke said disgruntled.

~time skip to the part where Altivo fell in the water~  
so Naruto let go of the rope and dived in to save Altivo, causing the longboat to fall.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sasuke yelled, enraged. All of a sudden, a large sailboat sent a wave of water to the longboat, tipping it over, suprisingly it did not tip over. the 2 men and a white horse were found inside, thenS Sasuke yelled, "Loop the rope, under the horse!" Then Naruto did as he was asked and met Sasuke on the top. "on the count of three, pull back on the rope." Sasuke said, unknowingly got tipped over by another sailboat, as that was the last sailboat.

~oming soon, the beach and forest scene~


End file.
